The present invention is directed to farm apparatus, and more particularly, to a multi-purpose farm apparatus capable of being easily transported and having a hydraulic system which can be used to drive various farm equipment including a combination baler and wood splitter.
Small farms are a positive influence in society and preserve open space and contribute to the rural economy. Historically, farmers operating small farms have shared their strategies for survival through a network of co-ops and local organizations that, for the most part, either no longer exist or have become part of large agricultural business concerns. This has contributed to the recent decline of small independent farms. In 1930, for example, there were more than seven million small farms. Today it is estimated that the number of small farms has dropped to less than 500,000. This decline of the small farm, along with local distribution networks, has created greater pressures on farmers through a food supply system dominated by large business organizations. Governments responding to such pressures have reacted by subsidizing larger production and distribution operations, which in turn, have resulted in the formation of a large agricultural business industry making it increasingly more difficult for small farms to compete
In order for small farms to effectively compete in such a large agricultural business industry, farmers operating small farms must use their management skills to reduce expenses, such as reducing the need to purchase expensive equipment, while increasing farm productivity and the value of their production. Accordingly, a need exists for low-cost technologies that enable farmers to reduce expenses and maintain or improve productivity. This can partially be achieved by the development of relatively low-cost equipment that can be utilized to perform a variety of functions.
Farmers operating small farms are often required to clear wooded areas to increase planting acreage or to remove dead or dying trees. Since wood can be an alternative energy source for supplemental or even primary space heating, it has become increasing more valuable. Further, wood gathered and processed by the farmer may be used as an additional source of income. Typically, in order to sell such wood, the farmer will cut the tree into 18 to 20 inch lengths, and then split the logs for use as firewood.
Apparatuses for splitting logs are well known in the art. Conventional log splitting devices comprise a wedge-shaped blade that is driven by a hydraulic ram into the log to split the log into two or more pieces to facilitate burning. The split pieces can then be easily transported for sale or use. For a typical small farm the splitting of logs can be accomplished in a few days. Accordingly, since the wood splitting equipment is only operated for short amounts of time, the purchase of such stand alone equipment ties up needed capital.
Farmers having livestock that are over-wintered are required to either produce hay or they must purchase it from others. Since the cost to purchase bales of hay is often economically unfeasible for many small farms, farmers having livestock must grow and bale hay themselves. Various types and sizes of agricultural crop balers are known in the agricultural industry. One form of agricultural baler produces large round bales of approximately four to five feet in width and of a similar diameter. While such bales have good field storage characteristics, they are difficult to handle. Therefore., many farmers operating small farms prefer a type of agricultural baler that produces rectangular-shaped bales of approximately three to four feet in length and one to one-in-a-half feet in width. Such bales are more easily stacked and are more suitable to manual handling.
In recent years, straw bales are again being utilized as an inexpensive though highly energy-efficient building material and have been shown to be a relatively low cost method of construction and can increase the rate of production of dwellings being built by non-trade persons. Further, dwellings constructed using straw bales generally display better insulation and fire resistance characteristics than conventionally constructed dwellings.
While the baling of straw or hay for a small farm can generally be accomplished in a short amount of time, farmers must either give half of the bales produced to the person who bales for others or purchase his own baling equipment. Unfortunately, the cost to purchase and maintain agricultural baling equipment is very expensive and economically unfeasible for the small farm. Furthermore, as with wood splitting equipment, baling equipment is only operated for short amounts of time and the purchase of such stand-alone equipment again ties up needed capital.
In addition to processing firewood and baling straw or hay, farmers operating small farms are often required to perform a variety of other tasks such as generating electricity; pumping water; mixing feeds, cement, and the like; operating presses, sawing wood; cutting grasses or crops; chopping or shredding debris, corn kernals, and the like, and other such tasks. Unfortunately, until now, due to the cost of the individual hydraulic motors necessary to operate each piece of equipment, such equipment was either relatively expensive or was not designed for extensive operation such as for farm use. Accordingly, a need exists for a relatively inexpensive, easily maintained, portable farm apparatus that can be used to perform a wide variety of tasks.
The present invention is directed to multi-purpose farm apparatus that can be used to perform a variety of tasks and comprises a trailer having a portable hydraulic system mounted thereon and which can be used to drive various farm machinery including a combination baler and wood splitter.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the multi-purpose farm apparatus comprises a trailer having a trailer hitch for attaching the trailer to a vehicle such as a truck, tractor, or other such means for transporting the multi-purpose farm apparatus to a remote location; means for baling; means for splitting wood, and a hydraulic system for driving the means for baling and the means for splitting wood.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the multi-purpose farm apparatus comprises a combination baler and wood splitter.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the multi-purpose farm apparatus comprises a hydraulic system comprising a hydraulic cylinder and a piston rod, whereby the hydraulic cylinder is pivotally secured to the trailer such that the hydraulic cylinder may be operated in a first configuration for operating the baling portion of the combination baler and wood splitter and in a second configuration for operating the wood splitting portion of the combination baler and wood splitter.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the multi-purpose farm apparatus comprises means for rotating the log splitting portion into a vertical position, a horizontal position, or any position there between.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the hydraulic system of the multi-purpose farm apparatus further comprises a hydraulic motor means for driving a variety of farm machinery.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the multi-purpose farm apparatus comprises means for mixing.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the multi-purpose farm apparatus comprises means for shredding.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the multi-purpose farm apparatus comprises means for mixing concrete.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the multi-purpose farm apparatus comprises means for sawing.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the multi-purpose farm apparatus comprises means for drilling holes.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the multi-purpose farm apparatus comprises means for pumping water.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the multi-purpose farm apparatus comprises a pressing means.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the multi-purpose farm apparatus comprises an air compressor for use in driving power tools and equipment.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the multi-purpose farm apparatus comprises a horizontal bed which can be used to support wood, baling material, tools, and the like.
A primary object of this invention is to provide a multi-purpose farm apparatus that can be used to perform a variety of tasks.
Another primary object of this invention is to provide a multi-purpose farm apparatus that is easily transported.
Another primary object of this invention is to provide a multi-purpose farm apparatus having a variety of farm equipment and machinery mounted thereon.
Another primary object of this invention is to provide a multi-purpose farm apparatus having a hydraulic system for driving a variety of farm equipment and machinery.
Another primary object of this invention is to provide a multi-purpose farm apparatus having a hydraulic motor means for driving a variety of farm equipment.
Another primary object of this invention is to provide a multi-purpose farm apparatus that can be used to bale material.
Another primary object of this invention is to provide a multi-purpose farm apparatus that can be used to split wood.
Another primary object of this invention is to provide a multi-purpose farm apparatus that can be used to perform a variety of tasks and which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Another primary object of this invention is to provide a multi-purpose farm apparatus that can be used to perform a variety of tasks and which is relatively inexpensive to operate.
Another primary object of this invention is to provide a multi-purpose farm apparatus that can be used to perform a variety of tasks and which is relatively inexpensive to maintain.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.